Argument Apologize
by Skaterz
Summary: Bryan and Tala had an arguement and ended up Tala break something that is important to Bryan.


Tala lay face down on his bed.

He was sobbing.

Earlier that day, both he and Bryan were having an argument and it was the worst argument they ever had.

Both Tala and Bryan didn't want to give up the argument, so they started to throw something at each other.

"What's all this ruckus?!" asked Boris coming out of his office.

Most of the boys in the abbey pointed at Tala and Bryan.

"I see… Tala and Bryan were having an argument again. What is it about this time?"

"Bryan ate Tala's chocolate by accident, sir," answered Ian.

"Bryan! Apologize to Tala," ordered Boris looking at Bryan.

"He's the one yelled at me and started throwing stuff at me," answered Bryan stubbornly.

"Tala! Apologize to Bryan," ordered Boris turning to Tala

"He ate my chocolate. He should apologize first," answered Tala stubbornly.

Boris finally getting fed up himself, "Fine! Both of you apologize to each other now…"

"Like hell!" answered Bryan and Tala at the same time.

"Ok! You want it a hard way, eh! Both of you go to bed right now! If both of you don't apologize to each other by dinner time, both of you are not gonna have food for 2 days!" shouted Boris. After that, he entered his office and slammed his office door shut.

Bryan and Tala glared at each other and walked to their room. All the boys in the abbey could hear both door been slammed loudly.

Now, it's been 4 hours after the argument and also 1 hour after dinner time. Tala still sulking on his bed.

Spencer and Ian went to see both Bryan and Tala in their room trying to convince them to apologize to each other, but both of them are very stubborn and do not want to give in to each other.

2am early in the morning, Tala heard his bedroom door been opened.

He got off his bed quietly, grabbed Bryan's guitar from his bedside and crept quietly beside the door.

When he saw a figure trying to enter his room, he whacked the figure's head with Bryan's guitar.

Tala saw the figure collapsed in front of him.

He quickly switched on the light to see who does that figure belong to.

How shocked he was when he saw Voltaire lying on the ground rubbing his poor sore head.

"So you wanted to play rough, I'll teach you how to play. Guards! Take him to the dungeon!" yelled Voltaire angrily.

"This is how he pays me for checking on him… "Mumbled Voltaire while rubbing his head. "And all of you stop laughing at me!"

When Bryan got out of his room in the morning to get ready for training, he heard three boys were whispering about Tala been sent to the dungeon early in the morning.

He was curious, so he approached the boys to and asked what happened.

"Sir Voltaire was checking on Tala early this morning," said the first boy.

"And Tala hit his head with a guitar," continued the second boy

"Sir Voltaire got so mad and he ordered the guards to take Tala to the dungeon," concluded the third.

Bryan was amazed at the news. It was the first time ever he heard someone in the abbey actually hit Voltaire, other than Kai of course.

He laughed at the news as he walked slowly to the training hall.

Suddenly he stopped, "wait a minute! Tala does not have a guitar. Does that mean that guitar Tala used to hit Sir Voltaire was… Tala!!!"

Bryan marched angrily to Boris's office to ask permission to skip training without giving any reason.

In the dungeon, Tala sat at the corner of the dungeon counting the drops of water dropping to the floor.

He heard footsteps heading to his way.

He was relieved and surprised to see Bryan. He was also curious to see Bryan's angry eyes looking at him.

"You actually used my guitar to hit somebody? Earlier I went into your room to see my guitar and it broke into two! Do you know how long and difficult it is to save my money to buy that guitar?" yelled Bryan.

Tala was speechless.

He knows that Bryan is really fond of playing guitar. He even saved his money and used up all his saving just to buy that one guitar. Tala also remembered the way Bryan took care of his guitar and played it gently every night after training and before goes to sleep.

"Sorry…" was all Tala could say.

He knows Bryan loves his guitar more than his life. He didn't want this matter to end his relationship. He really loves Bryan even though they always argued on something that is so small.

Bryan was stunned when he heard Tala apologized to him. Even though they argued so many times, Tala never apologized to him. He was the one who always apologized.

Bryan approached Tala and hugged him.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry," apologized Bryan letting go of Tala.

He saw faint tears from Tala's face.

He lifted Tala's face with his finger and looked into his eyes.

He also saw Tala's eyes were red from crying.

"Oh come on! What happened to my tough little wolf?" said Bryan wiping the tears away from Tala's face.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to wreck your guitar…" sobbed Tala guiltily.

Bryan sighed deeply, "Well… it can't be help anyway…"

Bryan stood up and held out his hand to Tala, "come, let's get out of this place. It's too wet and cold in here."

Tala took Bryan's hand and both of them walked out of the dungeon.

A week later, Bryan woke up by the sound of bird chirping.

He opened his eyes slowly and got off his bed.

He turned to his bedside and saw a guitar leaning on his bed.

He approached the guitar slowly and curiously because he never saw that guitar before.

There was a small envelope attached to the guitar.

He opened the envelope, took out a card.

It says, "I'm sorry I wreck you guitar. Kai helped me to choose it for you. I know it can't replace the old one. I'm really sorry. Tala"

Bryan smiled after he read the card.

He put down the card and quickly walked to his bathroom to wash himself.

He can't wait to see his little wolf and thank him for the guitar.

**Childish and sucks... i know... I'm juz an amateur who's juz tryin to improve.**


End file.
